braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Color of Revenge!
Summary * Teaser: In the past, Batman and Robin foil Crazy Quilt's plot to rob an Art Museum. * Main Plot: In the present, Batman and Robin once again team up...but it's different since Robin left Batman. When Crazy Quilt gets revenge on Robin for blinding him, it's up to the Dynamic Duo to save the day once again! Appearing in "The Color of Revenge!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Robin (First appearance) Villains: * Crazy Quilt Locations: * Gotham City * Wayne Manor * Batcave * Exposition Hall Items: * Batarang * Batphone * Bat-Signal Vehicles: * Batmobile MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Robin Villains: * Crazy Quilt * Color Guard (First appearance) * Killer Moth (mentioned only) * Solomon Grundy Other Characters: * Aqualad (First appearance chronologically) (mentioned only) * Aquaman (mentioned only) * Speedy (mentioned only) Locations: * Blüdhaven ** Blüdhaven Bank ** Club 38 ** S.T.A.R. Labs ** Blüdhaven textile Items: * Stimulated Emission Light Amplifier * Kaleidoscope * Batsignal Vehicles: * Batcycle * Redbird Synopsis At Wayne Manor, two figures take a call from the red phone and inform the Commissioner that they'll be there. They descend down the Batpoles and become Batman and Robin. As they travel to Gotham City, Robin examines a painting left as a clue by their villainous opponent, Crazy Quilt. Batman concludes Crazy Quilt is heading for a Stimulated Emission Light Amplifier (SELA) at the Exposition Hall. Crazy Quilt and his three henchmen break into the hall but Batman and Robin drop in to stop him. Crazy Quilt sends his men, the Color Guard, after them. The Dynamic Duos easily subdue the henchmen but Crazy Quilt fires the light amplifier at them repeatedly, forcing them into hiding. When he fires at a lunar module with solar panels, Robin gets an idea and uses the panel to reflect the beams, permanently blinding Crazy Quilt. The Present In Blüdhaven, Solomon Grundy smashes his way out of a bank and past the police. They call for backup and a costumed hero responds: Robin. He arrives on his motorcycle and borrows a taser from the police. As he avoids Solomon's blows, he talks of how he's happy on his own without anyone giving him orders. He finally lures Grundy into breaking open a fire hydrant, which leaves Grundy completely soaked, then short circuits him with the taser. As he drives away, he remembers how some people thought he couldn't make it on his own. As Robin looks up, he sees an eye projected on the clouds, blinking an address in Morse code. Batman arrives and warns that Crazy Quilt has escaped from Arkham Asylum and is seeking revenge. Robin refuses to listen to him at first but eventually agrees to work together… and Batman takes the lead. They arrive at an abandoned Club 38 and Batman tells Robin to stay behind. Robin argues with him and Batman notes that all of the junior sidekicks had to earn their stripes. Inside, the heroes find themselves in a disco and red fish drop from the ceiling. Robin thinks they're red herrings, but Batman concludes that it's a reference to another blind artist. Crazy Quilt reveals himself in a doorway and Robin charges at him against Batman's warnings. The Color Guard drop in but Robin avoids them and keeps going into the next chamber… only to slam into a dummy. As Batman helps him up, Crazy Quilt transmits an image of himself, seals the chamber, and activates a giant kaleidoscope that will crush them with centrifugal force. Robin suggests they use a Batarang but Batman warns they'll be dead by then and goes after the projector, concluding it is running off the same source as the spin generator. Robin uses his own approach and they both free themselves. Crazy Quilt has trashed Robin's motorcycle so Batman summons his own Batcycle, complete with a sidecar. As they head out, Robin insists he can handle matters on his own. Batman asks if there have been any art thefts and Robin notes that Van Gogh's Starry Night has been stolen. He tries to announce that Crazy Quilt is heading for S.T.A.R. Labs, but Batman steals his thunder. They arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs and find that Crazy Quilt is going for the light emitter weapon, thanks to a guard that ignores Robin and looks to Batman for help. Inside, the Color Guard open fire and one of them takes a hostage. Crazy Quilt fires the SELA and the heroes take cover. One of the Color Guard, Red, makes a break for it, and Batman tells Robin to go for the henchman while he takes on Crazy Quilt. Robin reluctantly agrees and follows Red outside, and is forced to take cover when the henchman opens fire. Inside the lab, Batman stays one step ahead of the villains and concludes Crazy Quilt is up to something special. The villain reveals he plans to wire the device into his optic nerves, restoring his sight and giving him the ultimate weapon. Batman subdues the henchmen temporarily but Crazy Quilt stuns him with the light emitter. Outside, Robin finally takes out Red but Crazy Quilt emerges on the mobile SELA, carrying an unconscious Batman with him. He boasts of turning Robin and Batman into carpets and walking all over them. Robin's weapons prove useless and Crazy Quilt brings the walls down on top of him before leaving. Batman wakes up at Crazy Quilt's secret headquarters at a textile factory, strung up in a web of threads. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Robin awakes and drives away on Batman's Batcycle. He follows up on Crazy Quilt's reference to turning him into a carpet and goes to a carpet factory. Robin subdues Blue, the henchman on guard, while complaining the Batman still treats Robin like he's a little kid, and then goes inside. He then slips in and takes out Red and Green, and discovers that Crazy Quilt has created a twisted shrine to him. Robin then addresses the imprisoned Batman, insisting that he's his own man now and doesn't do the sidekick job anymore. While he's talking, Batman frees himself. Crazy Quilt bursts in atop the light emitter and opens fire on them. The heroes are soon cornered and Batman tells Robin to handle the matter. Batman draws the villain's fire while Robin takes out the emitter's cannon and delivers the final blow to Crazy Quilt. Afterward, Batman says that he's always trusted Robin, and figured that he could handle Blüdhaven on his own. They get a call from the Commissioner saying Killer Moth is on the loose, and Robin agrees to work together with his mentor for old time's sake. Trivia The teaser is a reference to the 1966 Batman TV series Category:Episodes Category:Season One